Demonstran Cantik
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Cara pandang kita mungkin berbeda, tetapi bukan berarti aku benar dan kamu salah. Cobalah tengok dari setiap sudut pandang, jika ada sesuatu yang menjadi permasalahan. Ini nasehat bukan summary. Sebuah kisah terinspirasi dari adegan demonstran mahasiswi dengan Pak Polisi. Lack of romance, a bit of humor (in the end)


**A/N:**

Hanya sekadar luapan isi pikiran. _No offense! _Ini pandangan pribadi saya, terlepas dari mana yang benar dan salah.

Mohon komentari ceritanya, bukan permasalahan politiknya _hehe _...

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Saya meminjam karakter dari Masashi Kishimoto dalam cerita ini.

* * *

**ForgetMeNot09**

mempersembahkan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Demonstran Cantik**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuhnya terasa lelah. Namun tak sedikit pun semangatnya kendur. Diikatnya rambut panjang berwarna biru tua itu tinggi-tinggi, sembari ketiak mengapit kertas karton besar.

"Hinata, aku mau cari minum untuk kita, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda bertanya kepadanya, ia jawab dengan anggukan kepala. Sejenak ia mengusap peluh yang bercucuran di dahi. Siang ini sungguh tidak bersahabat, terik luar biasa sinar matahari. Namun di sisi lain, cuaca seperti ini masih lebih baik dari pada hujan turun. Mungkin semua akan berantakan jika itu terjadi.

Netra pucatnya menatap sekeliling. Seorang pemuda berdiri di barisan paling depan dengan memegang _toa._ Suara yang dilantangkan oleh pengeras suara itu, mampu membakar semangat dan menuai teriakan kompak serta kepalan tangan dari kawan-kawannya. Hinata tersenyum dan kembali mengangkat kertas karton lebar yang berdampingan dengan media-media lain untuk menyampaikan aspirasi mereka di depan gedung wakil rakyat.

Satu perjuangan penuh pengorbanan. Di mana seharusnya mereka menghabiskan waktu di kelas, belajar dan menimba ilmu demi masa depan mereka, alih-alih justru berdiri di jalanan. Berjalan ramai, berdiri gagah, di bawah guyuran sang raja siang. Lelah dan penat tak mereka hiraukan. Rentetan kalimat yang menjadi suara mereka, mereka lantunkan, berharap didengar oleh para legislatif.

Mereka bukanlah mahasiswa pemalas, yang maunya hura-hura, berlagak pahlawan padahal sedang mencari media untuk melarikan diri dari tugas kuliah, bukan. Mereka hanyalah segelintir generasi muda yang merasa terpanggil untuk melakukan tugas negara ketika dirasa ada ketidakmampuan dari pemerintah untuk mengendalikan. Mereka hanyalah secuil manusia yang berharap kebaikan demi negeri. Tak peduli apa pun yang harus dihadapi di depan sana.

Mereka memilih.

Mendadak terjadi kepanikan. Barisan yang semula berjalan maju dengan tertib terurai. Hinata terkejut, melihat ke depan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi lantaran dari barisan tempatnya berdiri, ia tidak bisa melihat penyebab kekacauan ini. Dengan keberanian yang tak tanggung-tanggung, Hinata menyibak keramaian. Di saat teman-temannya berlari mundur, ia malah maju menerjang. Tak acuh saat tubuhnya oleng karena terdorong.

"Hinata, mundur!"

Ia mendengar Sai berteriak, tetapi tidak sedikitpun menggubris. Lantas saat itulah mata peraknya melihat, seorang polisi tengah menembakkan gas air mata. Netra _amethyst_nya membola. Ia berbalik arah dengan cepat, masih sempat melirik dengan sudut matanya di ujung yang lain, teman-teman seperjuangannya sedang berusaha melarikan diri dari guyuran tembakan _water canon_.

Suasana semakin ricuh, saat dilihatnya ada beberapa mahasiswa dengan lancang melemparkan batu ke arah kerumunan polisi. Entah berapa lama Hinata berlari hingga mampu menyaksikan barisan polisi yang juga mulai terurai dan sebagian mengejar para pendemo.

Hinata menitikkan air mata. Satu sisi sebab perih ketika angin menerbangkan gas yang mampu membuat mata pedih itu ke arahnya. Sisi lain, karena ia tak tega melihat teman-temannya yang terkena pukulan tongkat polisi.

Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa perjuangan damai dirinya dan kawan-kawan dibalas dengan kekejian?

Hinata terjatuh. Tubuhnya tak mampu berdiri dan nyaris terinjak oleh kaki kawannya.

"Bangun Hinata!"

Teriakan Deidara menyadarkannya. Saat pemuda itu hendak menolongnya, Hinata melambaikan tangan, membuat gestur yang meminta Deidara untuk segera pergi. Bukan Hinata sok pemberani, masalahnya adalah tak jauh dari posisi pemuda itu, seorang polisi tengah berlari sembari mengacungkan tongkat.

Hinata berusaha bangkit dengan menahan rasa sakit. Matanya semakin perih membuat jarak pandangnya terbatas sebab ia harus menutup mata sekali waktu. Akhirnya Hinata memilih beranjak pergi dengan merangkak dan meraba tanah. Ya Tuhan, telinganya masih mampu mendengar teriakan marah dari para polisi dan kawan-kawan mahasiswanya.

Sepertinya suasana semakin tidak mampu dikendalikan.

…

Ia marah, saat mendengar suara benturan di dekatnya. Sudah pasti ada yang melempari mereka dengan batu. Hanya sesekali mungkin tak masalah, tetapi jika berkali-kali, tameng mereka akan hancur dan tak mampu lagi melindungi barisan.

Jika saja dirinya bukan seorang polisi, yang harus patuh melaksanakan prosedur, ia sudah pasti bubar dari barisan dan menyerang pelaku pelemparan.

Demi Tuhan! Ia juga manusia. Polisi juga manusia. Apa mahasiswa itu pikir polisi adalah robot yang tak punya hati nurani sehingga bisa seenaknya diperlakukan seperti ini?

Demi Tuhan! Ia punya orang tua, sebagian besar teman-temannya punya anak istri. Tak bisa dibayangkankah oleh para mahasiswa sok pahlawan itu, jika para polisi ini mati, siapa yang menanggung nafkah keluarga yang ditinggalkan?

"Tak ada komando apa-apakah?" tanyanya bergumam, entah kepada siapa.

"Diam Naruto!"

"Kita diperlakukan seperti binatang, Kiba!"

Tak mendapat jawaban, Naruto akhirnya ikut diam. Pria itu tak habis pikir, awalnya demo ini tertib. Para mahasiswa seolah melantunkan lagu damai. Namun kenapa tiba-tiba ada yang melempar batu?

Pria berambut kuning itu mendengus. Sudah biasa seperti ini. Lagaknya saja mereka mengambil aksi damai, tetapi di tengah-tengah, ketika mereka memaksa masuk gedung pemerintahan, aksi damai itu mendadak buas. Tipikal pendemo.

Mereka pikir polisi-polisi ini bodoh? Pada akhirnya perintah untuk mengurai massa pun pasti akan diturunkan, seperti saat ini contohnya.

Naruto mendengar suara pistol gas air mata yang mulai dioperasikan oleh teman-temannya di barisan tengah. Bibir pria itu tersenyum miring.

"Rasakan kalian!" geramnya.

Namun kondisi itu tak bertahan lama. Entah bagaimana suasana semakin kacau. Naruto mulai berdiri ketika ada komando, melihat sekeliling, ternyata banyak dari para pendemo berubah menjadi perusuh. Kontak fisik aparat dengan mereka tak lagi dapat terelak. Naruto mulai memasang ancang-ancang.

"Kiba!"

"Ya?"

"Ingat perjanjian kita?"

Kiba mengangguk, "Kalau salah satu dari kita mati …."

"Sampaikan pada ibu bahwa anaknya menyayanginya," lanjut Naruto.

Barisan mereka mulai berhamburan. Masing-masing dengan menenteng tongkat pemukul.

Naruto berlari mengejar para pelaku pelemparan batu. Meski tangannya memegang _pentungan_, tak lantas ia memukul seenaknya. _Hell, _Naruto punya hati. Jika manusia itu tak berdaya, ia tak akan memukul. Namun jika memang masih menantang, tak segan-segan pria Namikaze itu akan menyerang, meski bukan pada bagian vital. Setidaknya hanya untuk melemahkan.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh, mata birunya menangkap sebuah batu berukuran lumayan besar melayang ke arahnya. Ia menghindar, tetapi terlambat. Batu itu mengenai penutup kepalanya. Tak menimbulkan luka memang, tetapi cukup membuat kepalanya pusing mendadak. Naruto menggeram marah, meski emosi masih mampu ia kendalikan. Dikejarnya pemuda berjas almamater gelap itu. Naruto menarik kerah jas pemuda itu dan membantingnya ke depan. Salah satu keuntungan belajar judo, mampu melemahkan lawan tanpa merusak titik inti.

Matanya melirik ke segala arah. Suasana benar-benar kacau. Darah mulai berceceran di tanah. Banyak para pendemo yang terluka parah, tetapi tak sedikit pula dari teman-temannya mengalami hal serupa. Pria itu mendengus kasar lantas meludah.

Demi siapa ini terjadi? Demi kebenaran? Atau demi penguasa? Bukan hanya pihak polisi, pihak pendemo pun ada kalanya ditunggangi dengan kepentingan politik yang lain. Itu rahasia umum.

Tak adakah cara lebih baik? Haruskan mereka, rakyat yang menjadi korban? Mahasiswa dan polisi, masing-masing memiliki itikad baik melaksanakan panggilan hati nurani dan tugas mereka. Mencintai negara dengan caranya. Tidak ada yang salah, tetapi lalu menjadi korban. Ini hal yang memuakkan.

Tiba-tiba segerombol mahasiswa mendorongnya jatuh, sebagian menendang penutup kepala hingga terlepas. Beruntung beberapa kawannya datang dan menghalau, mungkin sedikit membalaskan dendam, sebelum kaki-kaki para pendemo itu menginjak-injak tubuhnya.

Naruto mengaduh. Tangannya mengusap pelan darah yang mengalir di bibir.

"Jangan Deidara!"

Ia mendengar teriakan perempuan.

Perempuan?

Instingnya tersentil. Ada perempuan di medan sekacau ini? Dilihatnya perempuan itu tengah menarik baju pemuda berambut panjang yang sedang dikeroyok beberapa polisi. Gadis itu berniat menolong temannya dengan nekat? Tak sadarkah dia, bisa saja tongkat pemukul atau sepatu bot para polisi menginjak tubuh mungilnya.

Seakan nalurinya bekerja, Naruto berlari kencang dan mendekat. Tepat ketika tongkat pemukul Shikamaru hendak mengenai punggung sang gadis, Naruto memeluknya.

"_Arrghhh!"_

Teriakan kesakitan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau gila Naruto?" teriak Shikamaru.

"Kau yang GILA! Mau memukul wanita _hah_?"

Suara Naruto lebih terdengar seperti geraman, sebab menahan sakit. Dengan bersusah payah, Naruto berusaha berdiri. Shikamaru yang merasa bersalah akhirnya membantu pria itu untuk menyingkir. Menyerahkan nasib Deidara kepada kawannya yang lain.

"Ini memuakkan," gerutu Shikamaru.

Naruto meringis, "Pukulanmu mematikan, tahu?"

Shikamaru mendengus, "Buktinya kau masih hidup?"

Mau tidak mau Naruto tertawa. Ia tak ingin menyanggah perkataan Shikamaru tentang hal seperti ini yang memuakkan. Jujur dirinya juga lelah, tetapi tugas tetaplah tugas bukan?

…

Sore hari keadaan mulai dapat dikendalikan. Ketika akhirnya sang pemimpin mau turun ke jalan dan mendengarkan suara para demonstran. Sisa-sisa kekacauan masih terlihat jelas. Pecahan kaca, ceceran darah, batu terserak, membuat hati mencelus.

Di setiap sudut terlihat mahasiswa maupun polisi yang tengah beristirahat. Penat dan lelah seakan menjadi alasan melupakan kejadian sebelumnya.

Naruto tertawa dalam hati. Mereka memang bermusuhan mungkin saat "laga", tetapi ketika itu semua selesai, mereka kembali menjadi manusia biasa.

"Pak?"

Telinganya menegak. Tubuhnya yang masih bersandar di batang pohon ia tegakkan pula. Ia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ma-maaf."

Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Ia mendongak, rupanya adalah gadis yang nyaris kena hantaman tongkat Shikamaru.

"Kamu rupanya."

Gadis itu mengangguk dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"I-ini untuk Bapak," ujar gadis itu sembari menyodorkan air mineral dingin.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. Ditatapnya gadis itu dengan saksama. Matanya yang berwarna perak, bulat dan indah, bahkan tak mampu tertutupi oleh kumpulan debu di wajah gadis itu. Bibirnya mungil dan sedikit berdarah. Rambutnya gelap diikat tinggi. "Cantik," batinnya.

"Aku belum setua itu, tahu?" dengus Naruto.

Tangan pria itu meraih botol yang baru saja disodorkan kepadanya. Jujur, Naruto haus.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya kemudian.

Keduanya terdiam seakan menikmati pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Seakan apa yang terjadi baru saja itu mimpi. Ya Tuhan, mereka berharap dunia bisa sedamai ini, tak usah lagi ada peristiwa macam tadi.

"Kenapa tadi kau nekat?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

Gadis itu menerawang pandang dan menjawab tegas, "Aku menolong temanku."

Dengusan yang gadis itu terima sebagai jawaban.

"Nekat namanya jika menolong tanpa memperhatikan dirimu sendiri dan keadaan."

"Tidak peduli, aku tidak akan membiarkan temanku terluka dipukul polisi jahat itu!"

Geraman dalam nada bicara gadis itu membuat Naruto kaget. Kemudian pria itu merasa tidak terima temannya dikatakan jahat.

"Tak kan ada asap jika tak ada api, temanmu melempar batu pada kami."

Hinata menoleh dan menatap tajam pria itu.

"Deidara tidak melakukan itu! Dia hanya berniat menolongku sebelum dikeroyok teman-temanmu, Pak Polisi!"

"Teman-temanku hanya mempertahankan diri. Siapa dahulu tadi memulai? Teman mahasiswamu melempar batu _kan_?"

"Itu karena kalian menyemprotkan gas air mata ke arah kami!"

"Kami tidak akan melakukan itu kalau kalian bisa dikendalikan dan tidak merangsek maju!"

"Tujuan kami memang maju Pak! Karena jika kami jauh, para manusia yang kau lindungi itu tidak mau mendengar kami!"

"_Arrghhhh_!"

Naruto merasa kesal dan ingin menelan bulat-bulat gadis di depannya ini, yang sekarang sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Untung cantik," gumam Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Apa-apanya? Kau tidak pulang ke kampus? Tidak mau melanjutkan belajar? Orang tuamu sudah susah payah membayar kuliahmu, tahu?"

"Ganteng-ganteng cerewet," batin Hinata.

"Bukan urusan Bapak!"

Hinata beranjak berdiri tetapi langsung ambruk. Beruntung Naruto sigap menangkap.

"Hati-hati!" kata Naruto.

Hinata meringis dan mendudukkan kembali pantatnya. Wajahnya sudah hampir menangis. Tangannya memegang kaki kiri.

"Kakimu kenapa?"

Naruto membantu Hinata bersandar pada pohon. Matanya membola saat dari celana jin Hinata terlihat cairan merah pekat. Dengan pelan disibaknya celana itu hingga mencapai lutut, memperlihatkan luka di bagian tulang kering.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Naruto mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celana. Mencuci luka itu dengan air pemberian Hinata dan dan membersihkannya.

"Kau pasti tidak bisa jalan dengan kaki seperti ini."

Hinata mengangguk, air mata mulai meleleh di pipinya. Sakit di bagian luka itu diperparah dengan lebam.

"Kau tadi merangkak?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata kembali mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu cara menanganinya, kurasa kita harus mencari mobil medis," lanjut Naruto.

"I-iya, aku menunggu teman-temanku dahulu."

Naruto mendengus. Ditariknya tangan Hinata perlahan. Menuai tatapan horor dari gadis itu.

"Ma-mau apa?"

"Yang seperti itu harus segera ditangani. Ayo!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berjalan Pak."

Naruto memosisikan diri berjongkok di depan Hinata. Gadis itu paham maksud Naruto dan seketika merona hebat.

"Naik!" perintah Naruto.

"Ti-tidak usah."

"Jangan keras kepala!"

"Punggungmu kan sedang sakit."

"Jangan remehkan polisi! Kami tidak akan mati gara-gara yang seperti ini."

Menggigit bibirnya ragu, Hinata pun akhirnya menurut. Ia mendekat dan mengalungkan tangan pada leher Naruto, kemudian menyandarkan bagian depan tubuhnya.

Gadis itu bisa merasakan sesaat bahu Naruto menegang, yang membuat wajahnya sendiri semakin pekat.

"Sudah?"

Ada getaran dalam suara Naruto. Antara menahan sakit di punggungnya atau sesuatu yang lain yang menekan. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Sebelum keduanya berjalan … dan menjadi bahan tontonan.

…

"_Punggungnya hangat dan nyaman, ng …."_

…

"_Ya Tuhan! Lembut sekali, eh …."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mungkin Lanjut**


End file.
